Revenge of the Ice Queen
by dolphinfan
Summary: The Ice Queen has placed the entire earth in a permanent winter. It is up to Cinder to find a way to stop the Ice Queen. With her loyal friend Iko by her side Cinder knows she can defeat Levena. New found friends help her along the way like Scarlet who doesn't take crap anyone including her long time friend Wolf. Will she succeed or will the Ice Queen have her revenge?
1. Prologue

**Please note that all characters of The Lunar Chronicles Series will be present in this story. Including Kai, Thorne, Jacin, and of course Wolf.**

PROLOGUE – WINTER IS COMING

Ice. Snow. Cold. The Ice kingdom was a frozen wasteland to many. A woman sat on a throne of ice. She had a heart that was frozen with ice. Her hair was white as snow. She was pale like the snow that covers the ground of the ice kingdom. They call her the Ice Queen. The mere mention of her name sent chills down your spine. Levana was cold and heartless. She was the Queen of the ice kingdom. It was a place where winter never ended and summer never came. The cold didn't bother Levana. In fact she loved winter and she hated summer.

One dreary morning while the Ice Queen Levana sat on her ice throne she held court with her fateful servant. He was the head alpha of her ice wolves packs. He was a very large wolf with fur blue as ice.

"Your Majesty, I have of the summer lands." He told her crouching low to ground.

"Tell of your news Amiry." She demanded.

"The leaves have started to fall and the air has started begin to chill."

"Excellent." She replied. Getting up from her throne she walked toward the window in the throne room. It was huge reaching to the top of the wall. "It is time to fulfill my plan of ending summer forever." Levana laughed wickedly. It echoes through the room.

The Ice Queen then opened the glass doors that led to the balcony. She raised her hands and casted her spell.

 **With ice and snow cover thy realm; bring forth your wrath with cold and sickness. End this summer for all entirety.**

Clouds form high in the sky. Lighting crashed. Thunder boomed through the air carrying ice and snow to the summer lands. Winds blew across the land making the cold. Soon rivers and lakes froze solid. Waterfalls froze in their paths. Snow covered every inch of ground. Winter had come.

As the storm clouds covered the sky, villages across the land where rushing to get winter supplies. Throwing on cloaks to keep themselves warm. Smoke from chimneys filled the air.

Meanwhile, Princess Selene sat in her chamber room window. Looking down at the snow-covered courtyard. Everything was covered in a white blanket. The fountain in the middle courtyard was a frozen ice sculptor. Her servants kept the fire in the fireplace stocked, but that was barely enough to keep the cold out.

"Child, get away from that window before you freeze." Said a harsh voice from the entrance-way startling Selene.

"Yes, stepmother." Selene mumbled.

"Your father the king would like a word with you."

Selene never liked her stepmother. She disapproved of Selene being the eldest daughter and heir to the throne. For her stepmother believed that Selene was immature to be a ruler. She would much rather see one of her own daughters ascended to the throne.

Selene servants readied her to see her father. She couldn't after go see the king in her under garments. Once she was ready she toward her fathers study chambers. Two guards who stood on either side opened the huge doors that reached the ceiling. She walked through.

"You wanted to see me father." The princess addressed her father with a curtsy.

"Yes," He replied but did not move from the window he was standing at. He sighed with regret. He turned to face her. "I…I…I…" Then clasped on the floor.

"Father." Selene ran over to her father, "Father." Tears streamed down her face.

Soon the room filled with servants. Her father was then carried to his bedchamber. Princess Jocelyn ran after them. She couldn't help wonder if her father was going to die. She kneeled by her father's bed.


	2. Chapter 1

"Father," She said. Her father turned to her.

"My darling girl." He said placing his hand on her check. "You must find the four infinity stones. It is the only way to save our kingdom."

"I can't leave you."

"Do not worry about me." He said as his voice became raspy. "Hurry before it's too late."

Selene did not want to leave her father, but in the back of her mind she knew she had to save him and her kingdom. "I will do as you ask, father."

"That's my girl."

The princess than kissed her father on the forehead and left his chambers. She headed to the library to find a map. She didn't have the faintest idea where to even find theses infinity stones or where to even look. When she grabbed a map off one of the shelves a book fell open on the floor.

A picture of four stones was drawn in a circle on some kind of symbol. Selene stared at it. She picked up the book off the floor and took it to a nearby table. She rolled the map out and found the exact same map drawn in the book on the opposite page of the book. The first stone was located in the deep dark woods. Look for the girl with the red hood.

Selene grabbed the book leaving the map behind. She went to her chambers to pack. It was going to be a long journey. Before she could really get going she needed advice from her faithful servant and friend Iko.

Iko always kept Selene's bedchamber clean and spotless. She also kept the fireplace in the chambers well stoked. She was not only her servant but her best friend too. In fact Iko was her only friend.

"I'm sorry about your father. I hope he will recover." Iko said.

"Me, too." Selene said with a sigh. "He wants me to find the Infinity Stones."

"The infinity stones are a legend." Iko replied. "Finding those would be like finding a needle in a haystack. Where do we start?" She asked.

"I have no idea."


	3. Chapter 2

**~Later~**

Just as they were coming up with a plan to find the infinity stones Selene's stepmother came in. She looked at Iko.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked in a firm voice.

"I was just… Um…" Iko stuttered.

Selene's Stepmother sighed. "Well then I assume you have other duties to attend too. Off you go I need to speak with my stepdaughter."

"Yes my lady." Iko said as she curtsied.

Selene's stepmother had told she knew of what her father had wanted her to do. Her stepmother went on about how the idea of a princess to adventure outside the castle walls was dangerous.

"The infinity stones will not be easy to find." She told Selene.

"You know of them?"

"Yes I know of them. I know they were hidden many years ago."

"Tell me where I find them." Selene asked her stepmother.

"I'm I don't know where they are. The where bouts of these stones is unknown I seriously doubt anyone knows about them these days."

Selene sighed. It was going to be a long journey. It may even take months before she found them. What was she going to do?

As soon as the sun started to set Selene and Iko sneaked out the castle. Dressed as maids so they weren't recognize. Iko had told Selene to use her alter echo Cinderella. If any one knew she was the princess their mission would be compromised. No one had to know. She swore Iko to secrecy never to reveal who she really was.


End file.
